The Beautiful Swan
by Kuh-Meel
Summary: From childhood through middle school, twins Edward & Alice Cullen and twins Rosalie & Jasper Hale have always bullied the Swan twins. One day, they have had enough. They move from the dreary town of Forks to the sizzling town of Dallas. What if Bella and Emmett return 3 years later? What are they hiding? Can they ever forgive their bullies? AU, AH, Rated M for lang&Violence.
1. Leaving Home

The Beautiful Swan

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm not that clever. ;) Stephenie Meyer is AMAZING though because she is that clever.

* * *

[BPOV]

"Bella. Bells. Bellsy. Wake Up! We've landed already! Come on little sister!" My oaf of a brother Emmett said, while shaking me awake rather violently.

"Emmy! I'm awake! Please stop shaking me or you'll find yourself on the floor! Besides, don't call me little sister! You're only a minute and a half older than me!" I said jokingly.

He apologized and proceeded to help me out of our private jet while grumbling something along the lines of "can't believe you got me to come back here", and "stupid bullies won't know what hit 'em."

Let me explain from the beginning. Our parents, Renee and Charlie, were high school sweethearts, and married right out of high school. A year after their marriage, Emmett and I came along. They were ecstatic, but Renee , being the scatter-brained parent that she is asked for a divorce so she could "freely" travel as she lightly put it. Since Charlie loved us so much, and was never able to deny our family anything, he gave up and signed the divorce papers even if it hurt him terribly. So anyways, growing up, it was just Emmett, Charlie and I. Life at home was pretty normal, but we considered school to be our own personal "Hell on Earth". Em and I were constantly bullied by... well... everyone. The people who mostly tormented us were the Cullens/Hales. Well, until that one day they succeeded in running us out of our own home. Em was bullied because he was short and skinny before, and I was bullied for being short, nerdy, had a bad case of acne, I was overweight, I had glasses, braces, my hair was a boring brown that was always untamed, and my clothes were always baggy. The bullied us so bad that Em and I decided to pack up to move in with mom and her new husband Phil in L.A.

* **Flashback** *

The day started just like any other day. I woke up to my annoying alarm clock, got up, took a shower, and put on a pair of jeans, a blue, loose-fitting Dallas Cowboys t-shirt from Phil, my black jacket, and a well-worn pair of converse. After I was dressed, I went to go wake Emmett up.

"Emmett. Em. Emmy. Wake up. We have school today." I said while lightly shaking him.

"I don't wan..." He slurred while falling back asleep.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I got up from his bed, took 5 steps away from the bed, and yelled "Emmett! The pantry is on fire!"

He was up so fast that I think he could put superheroes' speed to shame.

"What?! Nooo!" He yelled while storming to the kitchen to save his snacks. I just stood there laughing at the quite comical look on his face before he took off running.

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!** I can **NOT** believe you just did that! It was not a funny joke!" Emmett said while pouting.

"Come on Emmy-bear. How else was I supposed to get you up/ Now go take a shower while I make our breakfast." I said while smiling innocently.

After ate, and Emmett engulfed the bacon, eggs, and sausages that I made, we left for school. When we got to school, everything was the same. Emmett went to building 3 for his English class and I walked to my locker. On my way there, I was tripped 5 times, shoved into lockers and garbage bins 7 times, kicked and punched several times, called "Frizella","Smella","Fattybella","Fat Cow", and so many more ridiculous names. By the time I actually reached my locker, I was bleeding from several cuts on my arms and cheeks, and I could feel several bruises starting to form all over my body. I quickly got my things ready, and headed to class while ignoring the laughter, sneers, and glares directed at me. As I turned the corner, saying I was shocked was an understatement. There, on the was was a HUGE poster of a naked lady, but with my face glued on. At the bottom of the poster, it said "Slutyella", and had my phone number on it. When I turned around, I saw Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, and a bunch of their wanna-be followers who think they're all that because they're pretty and popular. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to Em's class and asked the teacher if I could speak with him. He saw me crying, and said "Alright, but make it quick.".

"Hey Bells. What's wrong? What did they do now?" He asked alarmed as I sobbed harder.

"I can't take it anymore Em. I'm moving in with mom and Phil." I cried.

"Oh." He said sadly. Then, as if a thought occurred to him, he suddenly yelled "I got it! I..."

"Em! Shhh!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Oh! Right." He said sheepishly. "Anyways, as I was saying, I got it! I'm going to go live with mom, Phil, and you!" He proudly stated.

"Are you sure Em?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh. Yeah." Em said in a matter-of-fact voice before continuing. "You know Bells, you're the main reason I stayed and ignored the beatings the give me."

"Seriously?!" I asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah..." He said quietly. "If it weren't for you, I would have been loooong gone. You know dad would understand anyways."

"Thanks Emmy-bear. I love you." I said while wiping away my tears.

"Awww. Don't cry Bella-boo. I love you too." He said while chuckling, most likely, at his coincidental rhymes.

"Kay Em." I said. "You call dad cause you two understand each other better, and I'll call mom."

"Okay." He said. "Meet me at the office after you clean out your locker. And do it NOW."

Well, I guess I'm not going to class today.. Oh well.. "Kay Emmy." I said. Then, I walked away, took out my phone, and dialed the all-too-familiar number.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Ring, Ri- "Hello?" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Mommy? Can Emmy and I live with you?" I asked.

"Of course you can honey! Let me know when you get home, and we'll figure out your flight information okay? I love you both babies."

"Thanks Mom. We love you too. Bye." I said.

By the time I hung up, I was done cleaning out my locker. I met up with Em at the front office, and we left school with out a word to anyone.

*** End Flashback ***

* * *

A.N.: Well, that's Chapter 1. Sorry it's mostly a flashback. First few chapters are written, and a couple are flashbacks because I wanted to show some things from their past. Oh! And sorry too if it's not that good. This is actually my first story, so I'm still new to this. Please Review! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Leaving, Changes, and Returns

The Beautiful Swan.  
Chapter 2.

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the happenings in this story.**

**A.N./ Thank you to the random guest and to ukiss7 for the reviews. You made my day with your comments. :)**

**Anyways, on with the story. :)**

* * *

[EmPOV]

Ugh. I can't believe I'm going back to the place that made mine, and Bella-boo's life a living hell.

*** Flashback *  
**

It was a regular day. Bellsies got me up, and we ate the delicious food she always makes. I think she was kind of mean though. She told me the pantry was on fire. I mean seriously! That would mean ALL my food might burn, and I can't let that happen. I might starve if I don't eat the way I do. I'm a growing boy, and I HAVE to eat! Well anyways, after we finished eating, we started the walk to school since we can't drive yet, and we only live like 5 minutes away.

When we got to school, Belly-boo went to her locker in building 1. But since the bell was about to ring, and I already had my things, I just started walking to class in building 3. Out of nowhere, I was shoved to the ground, and repeatedly punched and kicked everywhere. When I looked up, it was Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and their group of wanna-be friends that consists of Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley,James Valentino, and Erik Yorkie.

After they beat me, which lasted about 5minues, but felt like hours, they walked away laughing. I got up and looked around, and it seemed lie they were all oblivious to what happened even though I'm sure they all saw everything. Well, whatever. I walked to class and ignored the pain all over my body. When I got to class and sat down, Mr. Molina, the English teacher walked in. As he started talking about how we were going to watch some movie called "The Outsiders", he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me sir, May I please talk to Emmett?" I knew that voice anywhere! My twinsie was crying! I swear if those wanna-be-Barbies touched a single hair on her head, I will...I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. Molina's voice. "Okay." He said.

I walked out the door and asked Bella what was wrong, I was wondering if her cuts were the problem because they were bleeding, and she started sobbing harder when I closed the door.

"I can't take it anymore Em." she cried. "I'm moving in with Mom and Phil."

"Oh." I said. I was thinking 'No, I can't lose my sister.' Then I thought, 'I don't have to.' "I got it! I..."

"Em! Shhh!"

"Oh right." I said. Apparently I was too loud, so I continued in a quieter voice. "Anyways, as I was saying, I got it! I'm going to go live with mom, Phil, and you!" I proudly stated. I was happy that I thought of a solution so I wouldn't have to be separated from my twin.

"Are you sure Em?"she asked hesitantly. I was thinking 'As if I would stick around without her here.' So I said " "Uh. Yeah. You know Bells, you're the main reason I stayed and ignored the beatings the give me."

"Seriously?!' she asked. She seemed so unsure of herself, and it broke my heart to see her that way.

I gave her a reassuring smile, and said "Well, yeah... If it weren't for you, I would have been loooong gone. You know dad would understand anyways."

"Thanks Emmy-bear. I love you." She said, using the childhood nickname that only she was allowed to use. So I did the same. "Aww, Don't cry Belly-boo. I love you too." Then I chuckled because what I said rhymed.

"Kay Em." She said. "You call dad cause you two understand each other better, and I'll call mom."

"Okay." I said. "Meet me at the office after you clean out your locker. And do it NOW." I emphasized the 'do it now' so she knew that she didn't have to suffer the torture today because we're leaving.

"Kay Emmy." she said while walking away.

When I walked back into class, I apologized. Then I said there was an emergency, took my stuff, and left.

I then went to my locker, and cleaned it all out. After that, I pulled out my phone, and started walking to the office.

Ring, Ring. "Forks Police Department, Chief Swan speaking."

"Hey dad?" I said. It was meant as a statement, but sounded more of a question.

"Emmett? Son. What's wrong?" He sounded as if her were starting to panic.

"Dad, there's something you need to know." I said. I was unsure of how to tell him, so I decided to just get it over with. "For as long as I can remember, Bella and I have been bullied. We didn't want to tell you because it might just get worse. We can't take it anymore dad. We need change, so we're moving in with mom. I mean, it doesn't mean that we love you any less, because we really don't. You're the best dad that anyone could ever ask for, and we'll love you forever, but..."

"Emmett. Son," Charlie cut off my ramblings. "It's okay. I'm not going to stop you two. But make sure you two keep in touch okay? And remember that if ever you two want to come home, our house is always open for you. I love you both."

"Yeah. Thanks dad. We love you two." I said as I hung up. I know most boys my age don't tell their dads that they love them, but I don't care. I love my dad, and I tell him so because I appreciate everything that he's done for us.

As I put my phone away, Bella showed up, and we started walking home without letting anyone from school know that we were leaving.

When we got home, we packed our bags and called mom so we could get help in paying for our plane tickets. She didn't mind much since her new husband Phil was just contracted by the Texas Rangers.

* **End Flashback***

That was three years ago. So let me introduce us. My full name is Emmett Dale Swan-Dwyer and my sister is Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer, but people know us as Emmett and Bella Swan, or the future Dallas Cowboys Running Back Dale Dwyer, and the future Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader Marie Dwyer. You're probably wondering why I said future running back and future cheerleader huh? Well you see, when Phil signed on to the Rangers, and we moved there, we got full makeovers. I went to the gym almost everyday, and when I got muscles, I grew taller too. Bella started taking dance classes, and she lost weight, and wasn't as clumsy. She got laser eye surgery for her eyes, and her braces were removed. Mom took her to a hair stylist, and they did something girly to her so it wasn't as frizzy, then we went shopping so that we were wearing up to date fashion. Oh. And Bella grew about a foot taller too. We were just hanging out one day when Phil came home. He asked if we wanted to go with him and mom to a party being held by the Dallas Cowboys because he was friends with some of them apparently, and we were invited. We said sure, and when we got there, it was EPIC! The Rangers and the Cowboys were all there, and we were talking bout sports when they asked if I wanted to come to one of their trainings and try it for fun. I said that that would be the coolest thing ever, so I did. They ended up loving me. OF COURSE. And they did a press conference saying that I would be joining them in a few years. But since I wasn't done with school yet, we came to a compromise that I would finish at least high school, then I can officially play. As for Bella, it was at the same party that she was asked to join the Cheerleaders because they were all messing around with the music and dancing along when one of the songs that came on was a routine song for the Cheerleaders. They tried to see if Bella could keep up, and she was amazing. They asked her if she would be interested in joining, and she seemed hesitant. They persuaded her though, and they came up with the same compromise. She is known as Marie, and I am Dale. We decided we needed a fresh start, so we decided on using our middle names, and Phils' last name. Thankfully he didn't mind. For now though, we're Emmett and Bella because we're back at Forks to finish senior year.

"I can't believe you got me to come back here. I swear if those people hurt us even once, those stupid bullies won't know what hit 'em" I grumbled as I helped Bella out of our private jet.

We quickly made our way out of the airport with our luggage, and found Charlie.

"Hey dad." We said in unison.

Charlie Chuckled, gave us hugs, said "Hey," then "I missed you both. Look at you. You look great!" and "Let's go home."

As we got in the parking garage, Charlie and I had the luggage's of course, Bella and I were looking for the police cruiser, but we couldn't find it. I kept looking, and I noticed that when Bella turned around, she got a shocked look on her face.

* * *

**A.N./ I know I had an author's note at the beginning, but I'll have another one here too.. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. If you could please review with your thoughts so I know what you think, that would be just heavenly! :) **


	3. Surprise! (Part 1)

**The Beautiful Swan.**  
**Chapter 3.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the happenings in this story.**

**A.N./ Thank you to ukiss7, the random guest and to kathryn natalia for the reviews. Your comments help greatly in brightening my day. :)**

**Anyways, on with the story. :)**

* * *

[BPOV]

As we walked in the airport garage with Charlie and Em pulling the luggages, I looked through I looked through the cars trying to find the cruiser. When I was sure it wasn't there, I turned to let my dad know. But what I saw shocked me. It was beautiful!

"Uhm. Dad? Where's the cruiser? And why are you sitting in a black 2012 Hennessey Velociraptor APV?!" When I said this, Emmett turned so fast that I thought he might get whiplash. Then, his eyes bugged out so much, and it looked like they might fall out.

"Don't worry about the cruiser kids. Why don't you get in, and I'll explain everything on the way home." said Charlie as he motioned for Emmett to put the luggage in the back. When the luggage was all put away and we were all situated in the car, Charlie started driving while explaining.

"You see kids, when you left, I felt all lonely. So,"

But Emmett and I interrupted. "Dad, we're really sorry for leaving you. We really do love you."

Charlie laughed, and shrugged off our apologies while continuing his explanation. "It's okay kids. You had to do what you had to do. I understand. Anyways, after you left, the house was so quiet without your playful banters. I didn't really want to come home because I was alone. So, I threw myself into work. I worked so much that about seven months after you left, I was promoted to an FBI agent. That's why I don't have the cruiser anymore."

"Ohmygosh! Dad that's so cool! How come you didn't tell us?!" I gasped.

"Well Bells, I was going to tell you. Do you remember that day I called you, and you and Em were so excited because you just created Marie and Dale Dwyer? That was the day that I was promoted." Charlie said grinning. We continued talking about what has been going on with our lives until Emmett interrupted.

"Hey dad where are you going?" Charlie just smiled and ignored him. This made me curious too, but before I could ask where we were going, we pulled into a long driveway that ended as a round driveway with an elegant fountain in the center.

"Welcome home!" snickered Charlie. My eyes bugged-out. I was shocked. Em and I just sat there slack-jawed. The house was huge, but what was even more impressive was what sat in the driveway, in front of the house.

"What are those?!" asked Emmett.

Charlie just stood there laughing. "Your homecoming presents son. Why else do you think there are giant bows on top?"

This snapped me out of my staring.

"You welcome me home... by buying me a midnight blue 2012 BMW M6 Convertible?!" I ask incredulously.

"You got me a black 2012 Jeep Wrangler Dragon Concept?! Dad! That jeep is extremely rare!"

"Well, yeah. If I can afford it, and it's something for you two, then by all means, I'll buy it for you. Besides, I figured you needed cars since you said that your cars would not be arriving until next week."

I'm not usually one for showing my "sappy" emotions, but but hey... I haven't seen my dad in three years, and he just bought me an amazing car. So I ran up to him, and gave him a tight hug like I did at the airport, and said, "Thanks daddy. I love you."

He rolls his eyes and says "Anything for you babygirl."

It was then that Emmett decided to ruin the moment we were having.

"*Cough* Excuse me! *Cough* Can we go in now? I'm hungry."

We all walked in laughing. "Em, when aren't you hungry?" I asked in a joking tone. Before he could answer me, Charlie interrupted, so he just resorted to pouting.

"Alright kids. How about we get your luggage from the car, and go to your rooms to unpack while I order pizza."

"That's alright dad. How about you just help Emmett with the luggages and I'll go cook?" I asked.

"Are you sure Bells? You just got here though. You're probably tired and maybe you want to rest?"

Before I could answer, Emmett interrupted. Again. "No, It's okay dad. Come on! Bella makes THE best food ever! You have to taste it. It's way better than the TV dinners, the pizza, or the food at the diner we used to eat every night."

"Okay, If you're sure Bells. Let's go get the luggages then." Charlie said while walking to the door.

When I got to the kitchen, I was astounded. The kitchen was beautiful, and everything was top of the line. "Wow." I muttered in amazement.

I was interrupted from my musings when my phone started ringing. *I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me I'll never tell.* That's Mackenzie's favorite song of the week, so that's her ring tone. Mackenzie is one of the girls that I first met as a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader, and we became so close that I felt comfortable enough to tell her my life story. She knows everything that has happened in my life, and I know everything in hers.

(**Bella**/Mackenzie)

"**Hello?**"

"Hey Iz! How are you doing? How's Spoons? How was your flight?Oh my gosh! We miss you girl!"

"**Hey Kenz, Breathe. One at a time okay?**"

"Sorry. We've just really missed you."

"**Anyways, Em and I are fine. Dad got us cars, Forks is okay. It's a bit too green if you ask me,but it's actually quite comforting. Our flight was alright; very uneventful. And I miss you all too. Don't worry, it's just 1 year and before you know it, we will all be together again. Hey Kenz, I have to go. I'm going to make dinner because my dad has never tasted my cooking, and we all know that I'm pure awesomeness in the kitchen.**"

"Alright Bells. If you need anything, the girls and I are just a call or text away."

"**Thanks Kenz. Take care okay?**"

"Okay. Same to you. We love you girl! And if you see any of them, remember: DON'T PUT UP WITH ANY OF THEIR SHIZZ"

"**Thanks girls. I love you too.**"

After I hung up, I turned around to get the ingredients I needed to make dinner. When I looked by the door, someone was standing there! It was...

* * *

**A.N./ Dun Dun Dun... Who do you think it is? :) Read and review please! Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :)  
**


	4. Surprise! (Part 2), Stalker?

The Beautiful Swan.  
Chapter 4.

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of the story and Jimmy the cab driver.**

**A.N./ Thank you to EmziBob, Jojo657, ukiss7, kathryn natalia, and for the reviews. You people who review this story really make my day. I greatly appreciate you and the reviews you post. Also, thank you to Blackpetunia9444, EmziBob, Jojo657, LaurelSL, Sakurako Nagasaki, dianecp, iloveTwilight-kk, jessgold94, russianBADASSlover, ukiss7, and wyowilson for favoriting this story, and BeckyLou20, Dustykins, Jojo657, LovelyLady83, Nobody42, d548, iloveTwilight-kk, texbratt67, ukiss7, wheredelime for putting this story on your alerts. :)  
****  
P.S. Kathryn Natalia: It's a person because in the last chapter, it said "When I looked by the door, someone was standing there! It was..."**

**Anyways, on with the story. :)**

[?POV]

As I walked off the plane, I had to hurry to make sure that they wouldn't see me. My surprise would be totally ruined if I was spotted. I rushed through baggage claim, and was on my way out of the airport when I saw them. The boy was about 6'9" tall, and well-built. Full of muscles, and looks intimidating. He had brown curly hair, brown eyes, and dimples when he smiled. Next to him was his twin. She was about 6'2", had long, wavy, mahogany hair, and a figure any model would kill to have. She was hugging a man who looked to be in his early 40's. He had the same hair color as the boy, and was about an inch shorter than him. He had a similar look to the twins, so he's probably their father. I followed them out, and they got into the most beautiful vehicle I've ever seen. It was black, shiny, and just amazing. I quickly got in the cab and told the driver to follow them. He looked at me skeptically as though I'd lost my mind. As he was driving, I looked around the Seattle-Port Angeles area. There were many beautiful places that, in my opinion, tourists would frequent. When things started getting greener. I knew we were getting closer to Forks. I had to think of what I would tell them when I got there. Maybe it will be something along the lines of me sneaking in and waiting in her bedroom, or maybe I should ring the doorbell, and when they come out, I can pretend I'm lost and asking for directions. Or... I was pulled out of my thoughts when the cab driver suddenly decided to start a conversation with me.

"Excuse me miss?" said the cab driver.

"**Yes?**" I asked.

"I was just curious. Aren't you too beautiful to be a stalker?" This made me burst with laughter, and the cab driver blushed. He seriously BLUSHED bright red! "I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Again, I was just curious because your face looks so familiar. But then I figured that if I'd met you before, I wouldn't forget your name." said the nervous, rambling cab driver.

I couldn't help it anymore, and I ended up giggling uncontrollably. After my giggle-fit, I told the driver "**You're really funny sir. Thank you for getting me to laugh, and calling me beautiful. Maybe you have met me before, but it's probably not personally. Oh! You can call me Mac.**"

"Okay. Well, you're welcome Mac. You can call me Jimmy. Anyways, why are you having me follow the former Chief of Police of Forks?" When he said this, we so conveniently passed the 'Welcome to Forks Washington' sign, and everything seemed to turn green. Even the tree trunks were green with moss! But what he said really got a reaction from me.

"**You know them?**" I asked.

"Yupp. I lived in Forks my whole life up until last year. It's such a small town where everyone knows each other, and all their business. But back to my questions that you still have not answered. Why are you here?"

"**Oh. Well his children are friends of mine from Texas. Did anyone find out why they left in the first place?**" I asked wondering whether they told anyone.

"Well, after they left, it was news all over town. The chief was distraught. He said the children were bullied at school. It was so sad to think of little Bella Marie getting bullied at school you know? She was considered the 'town daughter' because everyone in town adored her immensely. She was like the perfect child. She was nice, a bit shy but always friendly. She was very pretty even with pimples and a bit overweight. She was extremely smart, caring, and understanding. But most of all, she was like my little sister." He said.

Then, "I'm guessing they don't know you're here or else you'd be in that car." He said while pointing forward.

"**Nope. I followed them here to support them because they have to face their old tormentors again. Well, more for Bella. Emmett is so built that he is about as big as a house.**" I said chuckling.

He chuckled too and said, "Well why don't you call her to check up on her and pretend that your back in Texas. After you hang up, walk into the room as though you owned it."

"**Hmm.**" I said while pondering the idea. "**Okay. Thank you. But how do I get in without Bella knowing?**"

"Leave that to me little lady." He said smiling. Then, he pulled up outside the gate of the biggest house I've ever seen.

"**Wow.**" I said. "**It's exquisite.**"

"Yeah. Well come on. There's Charlie right now." said Jimmy while whistling to Emmett and his dad Charlie. When he saw Jimmy, he pressed a button on his key ring to open the gate, and we went in.

"_**Hey Jimmy. How have you been? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?**_" said Charlie. Then, Emmett walked up.

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Mackenzie Lee. What brings you here shorty?_" said Emmett grinning.

"**Well Emmy-boo, I came to support you guys.**"

"_Great. Bella is in the kitchen. Go on in._"

"**Okay. Thanks. Oh, how much do I owe you?**" I asked Jimmy suddenly remembering I haven't paid yet for him driving me here.

"It's alright Mac. I was due to visit my good friend Charlie here anyways. But if I have been correctly informed by Emmett here, then can I just get a picture with you, and your autograph?"

I laughed, and said "**Sure.**" After several pictures and signing things for Jimmy, I walked into the mansion and called Bella's phone while walking around the house looking for the kitchen where she supposedly was. I watched her standing there while talking to me on the phone, and just stood leaning on the door frame until she turned and saw me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, that's chapter 4. Love it? Hate it? Don't like it? Tell me all about it in your review then! Thank you for reading, and I hope you don't get tired of waiting for my updates.**  
**I usually post my updates on Thursdays (Pacific time), and I 'm sorry if my next few updates will be a bit delayed. I'm currently packing up to move about half way across the world to start college there for the spring. Well, Leave a review please!**


End file.
